


Getting Lost

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Alex had never gotten lost in another person so thoroughly, never experienced how good, howrightit could feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to start 2017 off right. Thanks as always to zennie for the beta!

Alex never naps.

It’s not that she’s opposed to the concept, but between her work for the DEO and protecting her sister, opportunities for midday snoozes are few and far between. She’s tried a handful of times, but she always lies there, awake, staring at the ceiling and feeling guilty. There’s always another alien to catch, another test to run, another lead to track down. She barely has time to sleep most days, let alone nap.

So when she woke on Maggie’s couch with a start, Alex was confused as hell.

“Knew you were tired,” Maggie murmured, her smile warm as she idly ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex frowned. Her head was pillowed on Maggie’s lap, her knees bent and tucked against the couch. She took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant combination of Maggie’s shower gel and laundry detergent, barely resisting the desire to turn and snuggle into the other woman. Her eyelids grew heavy again as tension once more bled from her body, Maggie’s nearness seductively relaxing. “Did I fall asleep?” she croaked.

Maggie grinned as the TV played softly in the background. “You missed the whole game, Danvers.”

Scowling, Alex turned her head to check the score. Two other teams were playing now, and the sun had dipped further on the horizon, glinting through Maggie’s windows and bathing the room in golden tones. It was a rare Sunday off for both, and Alex had been determined to spend some time together after barely seeing Maggie all week. 

“It’s fine,” Maggie promised, her fingers still drifting pleasantly through Alex’s hair. “You’re… you’re cute when you sleep.” Her nose crinkled a little when she smiled, her dimples just starting to form. Alex realized she was staring, her stomach doing a giddy little flop knowing that smile was just for her.

“I don’t take naps.” Alex frowned, grateful Kara hadn’t witnessed this or she would have never heard the end of it. 

“You did today. A two-hour nap.” Maggie’s forefinger slid playfully down the small dent in Alex’s chin. “You obviously needed the rest.”

“But we were going to spend time together…” Alex protested.

“What do you call this?” Maggie gestured at their cuddled state. “I’m not complaining. I got to have a beautiful woman all curled up on my couch with her head in my lap while I watched my team kick ass. Pretty good Sunday if you ask me.” 

Alex’s brow scrunched in consternation, only to have Maggie soothe the skin with her thumb. 

“Relax. You’re not Supergirl, Alex. Stop beating yourself up.”

“I don’t nap,” Alex said again, pouting slightly. “I’ve tried. I can never fall asleep.”

Maggie tilted her head, looking pleased at the admission. “Wonder what’s different about today then?” she asked quietly.

The moment was warm and comfortable, safe and intimate, and Alex’s lips lifted in the faintest trace of a smile at the obvious answer. “Should I run some tests on you at the DEO? See if you’re some sort of metahuman with sleep-inducing powers?” she teased.

“Well,” Maggie drawled, her tone cocky, “I do have sleep-inducing powers, now that you mention it.” With a little shifting on both their parts, Alex soon found her arms around Maggie’s curves, their legs tangling together as Maggie pushed Alex down onto the leather couch before kissing her nearly senseless. “I like to call them ‘wearing you out.’”

Eyebrow arching in challenge, Alex welcomed the heat of Maggie’s hands as they slid beneath Alex’s sweater and began to explore. Maggie kissed her again, waking Alex’s body from a pleasant lassitude and tipping her into thick and languid arousal. They’d only been together a handful of times, but none of them had felt quite like this. 

Undressing Alex slowly, there was nothing rushed or hurried about the way Maggie made love to her. Her hands and mouth were lazy on Alex’s skin as Maggie took her time, exploring Alex curiously. Her fingers traced patterns among Alex freckles, her tongue teased along more than once scar. Maggie built Alex up by degrees, ratcheting her higher and higher until all Alex knew was Maggie, the rest of the world and all its demands on them falling away. When Maggie finally pushed her over the edge, Alex clung to her, the power of the moment catching her by surprise. She shuddered hard, gasping Maggie’s name.

Afterward, Maggie cuddled closer as Alex caught her breath. Something about the way Maggie held her, tighter than usual, told Alex she wasn’t the only one moved by what they’d just shared. 

“I need to take more naps, if that’s how I get to wake up from them,” Alex murmured, noticing the room was nearly dark now save for the light flickering from the TV.

Chuckling, Maggie tucked her face against Alex’s neck. “I like watching you sleep,” she confessed quietly, her breath warm on Alex’s skin. “I’ve never…” She swallowed, saying nothing for almost a full minute. “What is it about you, Danvers?” Hesitantly, Maggie shifted up onto one elbow, looking down at Alex. “Why does everything feel so different with you?” 

Alex blinked, her breath catching at the question and the depth of naked emotion in Maggie’s eyes. “Maybe it’s about… us,” Alex ventured carefully. “Who we are, who we become, together.” Maggie’s eyes were warm and endless when they locked on Alex’s own, and Alex savored the tug in her chest toward the other woman that got stronger every time they were together. “Like chemistry,” she continued. “Combine the right elements and something amazing happens.”

“Chemistry, huh?” Maggie murmured, but her lips twitched, tempted to form a smile. “You’re such a nerd.”

Grinning, Alex’s hands slowly smoothed over Maggie’s body before teasing the buttons on her blue plaid shirt free. Maggie’s gaze darkened with want, and Alex knew she would never get tired of seeing the other woman look at her that way. Leaning in, Alex kissed along Maggie’s collarbone as she peeled the shirt off her lover’s body. A soft exhalation of pleasure ghosted over Alex’s neck, making her shiver, as Maggie’s right hand threaded through Alex’s hair before cupping the back of her head, urging her closer.

“You like it when I talk nerd,” Alex accused, breathing the words into Maggie’s ear as she unbuttoned Maggie’s jeans, pushing them off her hips. She rolled them over, craving better access to Maggie’s curves, allowing herself the satisfaction of lingering and studying the play of muscle that flexed and moved beneath her mouth, her fingertips. Alex kissed her way lower as Maggie moved beneath her, her soft little sighs nearly driving Alex out of her mind. 

“Want me to explain enthalpy? Sublimation?” Alex nipped a tiny white scar next to Maggie’s belly button she hadn’t noticed before, pleased when Maggie’s hips jerked and her breath caught. “How about combustion? Seems appropriate.”

“Alex,” Maggie positively growled, and Alex swallowed hard, going a little lightheaded at the sound. 

Smirking, Alex slid back up Maggie’s body and kissed her, hot and deep. Maggie’s strong fingers gripped Alex’s hips with enough intensity to bruise, and Alex bit down on Maggie’s lower lip in reaction, earning her a long, heady moan.

“So you do like it when I talk nerd,” Alex whispered when they parted. “Good to know.” Then Alex stopped talking altogether, focusing on her partner’s body, on Maggie’s pleasure, to the exclusion of everything else. The encounter shook them both, offering Alex a potent intimacy she had never imagined.

Maggie eventually came hard, her blunt nails sinking into the skin on the back of Alex’s neck, and Alex gasped, shocked as she followed, both clinging to one another as they rode out the wave together before they collapsed in each other’s arms.

Even though Alex had never experienced anything like it, she knew what was between her and Maggie was powerful, and it was only growing stronger, deeper. It was terrifying, confusing, and the best damn thing that had ever happened to her. 

Alex had never gotten lost in another person so thoroughly, never experienced how good, how _right_ it could feel. 

In getting lost, Alex felt strangely found.


End file.
